1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to convertible tops of the type used on vehicles and, in particular, to a hardtop roof for a vehicle which can be selectively retracted from a position enclosing the passenger compartment to an open position wherein the roof is stored near the back of the passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible vehicles are widely popular to provide the passengers of a vehicle an open air experience while driving. The traditional convertible top has been limited to passenger vehicles and includes a soft vinyl top mounted to a frame structure. The top attaches to the front header to enclose the passenger compartment. To open the passenger compartment, the vehicle must be brought to a complete stop to fold the frame and top material rearward for storage in the rear boot. Because the top must be compactly folded for storage, the top material is thin and pliable providing only a minimal barrier against the elements.
Retractable hardtop roofs for vehicles have been developed to provide limited openness of the passenger compartment. Typically such roofs have also been developed which facilitate exposure of a greater portion of the passenger compartment. However, these vehicles roofs have been limited to traditional passenger vehicles since utility trucks and the like incorporate different configurations and restrictions.